Rise of all of the Guardians
by Ryydman
Summary: Before they were Guardians, they were people. These are not stories, these are their memories. Warning: violance to children, references to child's rape, deaths, blood.. I tried to keep it as pure as I could. No slash. Rated T.
1. The Guardian of Dreams part 1

**These are stories about the guardians before they became immortal. I know these aren't real ones, I doupt that Sandman and Bunny were ever humans. But I wanted still make stories about them as normal people. I tried to hide in the stories always something that those guardians have these days. I hope you Enjoy!**

It was 778 BC.

Yeah, that was a long time ago. Not a single one living human remembered that time. Actually only two living things remembered that time. And one of them was our lovable little Sandman.

That time he was a human. He was a person who died 778 BC. And he was still alive in 2012. But this is the story how he became immortal, the guardian of dreams.

It was middle of summer in Sahara. And it was HOT! Many people died when the heat was all the way up to 70 degrees in shadows. But Harena, today known as Sandman, at age of 23 walked with his camels no matter how hot it got. He had to deliver some water to the small town just a few miles away from his hometown. People there were suffering from lack of water. He tried to safe as many people as he could. But a few miles in desert took almost 15 hours walk. Sandy always left his town when the sun was down so it was much cooler to travel but it was always midday when he arrived to the other town.

Harena was a small man with a big heart. Everyone knew that. Still they didn't give him the gredit he deserved. They were too afraight to show how much they cared about him. He always took as much water he could and every week he walked with his camels throught the burning desert to the town and shared his water with people. Even thought he was really a saviour to them, they kept complaining how the water wasn't enough for them all. Parents always gave their water to their kids and that was something Sandy really appreciated.

Still Sandman knew better. People in this town lived in fear. They weren't able to dream about better future. They couldn't talk kindly to him.

Knowing that, Harena was able to take all the complains in with smile. He wasn't able to talk. His tongue had been cut off. It wasn't really that unusual in that time. Almost every tenth person had lost their tongue for a reason. Harena had been caught from stealing food for his hungry friend when he had been a teenager and the baker had cut his tongue off so he could never tell anyone about his stupid idea to steal. That way no-one other would steal the baker's food. You think that is weird way to think? Well, more or less it had worked. Harena had never ever stole anything after that.

Sandman wasn't chubby like we know he is today. He was thin and short. But his eyes were the same. Every single emotion he had, came clearly out from his eyes. Happyness, sadness, hurt, believe... All of them. And he was really good at expressing his feelings without talking.

But back to the story now. Sandman had given almost all his water to people when suddenly there was a tall, dark haired man walking to him with pure rage on his face. Sandy swallowed. This was not good.

It was Pitch. Well, not the Pitch yet. He was still a human like Sandman. But he had still the power to create fear in people, even in small and kind man. And clearly the man was not happy about Harena being in his town.

Pitch was diffrent too when you compared him into what he is now. Pitch as a human was quite fat person, who had everything he ever wanted. He had dark hair and pale skin. Pale skin in desert meant only one thing. Pitch was rich, and he didn't need to be in the sun working for his food. No, when it was too hot, the man stayed inside his castle and made his servants bring him some food.

"Harena. I have told you that we can take care of our selves. Get out from here. Right now. Next time I will have your head if you enter in this town again!" Pitch, these days known as Tenebris, yelled to the small man. This was Pitch's town and he loved to keep it that way. If someone ever started to see the Sandman as a saviour of them, they would turn against Pitch. That was something that Sandy's twinbrother didn't want to happen.

Yes, they were twins. But you would never meet any other twins that were so diffrent. Ptich had stayed with they arrogand, ritch and cruel parents. He was leater of this town, known of his powers to make people do anything for him just making them fear him.

Sandman had left their palace when he was 12 years-old. He had travelled to the other town and made a life of his own. Now he was short of the head of that town. He was kind, loving and caring and everyone adored him for that. They respected him and every time when the mute man had something to say, they listened.

Without saying a word, Sandman started to lead his camels out from the town. Back to the desert.

Sun burned his skin but it didn't matter. He had to keep walking or he would be dead in hours. He didn't ride on one of his camels, he never did. They had done enough when they carried all that water all the way here. The last he could do for the camels was walk himself and not use the poor animals for his own good.

Sandy was back to his town in middle of the night. It was really freezing cold. But his heart warmed when he saw people coming to him. Those was his wife, who was actually even shorter than he at her age of 19. And there was two kids who he had been looking after for a while. They were orpans and they really didn't have anything other than Sandman and his wife. If they didn't looked after those kids, at ages from 4 to 8, the kids would be dead.

Aurum, his wife, ran to him and tragged him into bone-cruching hug. The kids ran to him too and hugged him as well. The other, 8 years old, was already taller than Harena himself. 4 years old was still a bit shorter.

"Welcome back!" Aurum cried when she let go of him. She always waited him to return from his trips. She didn't argue about him leaving every week to deliver the water but it still pained her. He didn't let her go with him because they bouth knew that he would die in the desert every time when he went there. He didn't want his wife die in hot desert too.

Sandy smiled to them all before he returned the camels to their owners. He wasn't rich so of course he didn't own all those camels. Just one of them. But people let him borrow their camels because in other hand he would be travelling every single day to the Pitch's town to bring water to people. He was too stubborn to his own good.

That night they slept peacefully in their small home. Never knowing what was happening in the town couple miles away.

**Harena = Sand  
Aurum = Gold  
Tenebris = Darkness**


	2. The Guardian of Dreams part 2

"We have to stop Harena from bringing water in here", Tenebris said with anger filled voice to his guards. They were sitting on their black horses's back and looked at each other with a confused look. Harena, among the people known better as Sandman, wasn't someone who you would think to be threat. Still they were armed to the last finger like they were going in war.

Pitch saw their looks. In a blink of an eye he calmed down.

"You don't think he is a danger to us?" He asked softly. The soldiers looked at him with fear. They knew that Tenebris wasn't one to who they would lie so they nodded without saying a word.

That made the anger came back to Tenebris's face. Without any warning he stabbed one of his own soldiers on a leg. The man cried out of pain but no-one said anything.

"He is dangerous! If people start to see him as a friend, they will start to rise against us! Your fat asses would not get any food anymore because people stop paying their taxes. Do you really want that to happen!?"

Soldiers shook their head. They were living much more comfortable than other people. They were scared of Pitch but he kept his soldiers in believe that they were living as good life as he was. In reality, Tenebris just gave them all he self didn't need. He ate as much as he could and the left overs was shared to the soldiers. And if he didn't spend all the town's water on his drinks and daily baths, there would be enough water to every single person in the town. But he was selfish. His hygienia was more important than couple people's lifes.

With that the soldiers rode off from the town and attacked on the small town where Sandman lived with his family. Pitch rode with his horse after them. He wanted to make sure that his beloved brother would be dead.


	3. The Guardian of Dreams part 3

Everything turned into a chaos in just minutes. Soldiers burned down everything what wasn't build from stone, killed men and children and kidnapped some women. People were running, screaming from one place to another. Just to get away from this living nightmare.

Harena couldn't scream. So he was able to think more clearly what to do. He took his wife and the kids away from the town without any soldier to notice. Pain in his heart was burning. All his friends were there. But he really wasn't able to do anything. All he could do was hope that everyone would get to safety.

He leated his family to desert. Where he was heading, he didn't know. He just felt that the sand was there to protect them. There were sand everywere, it was impossible to Tenebris to find them in desert.

Well, that was only if he wasn't the only living thing that noticed them leaving the town.

"Harena. I can't deny that I'm little dissapointed about your run away. I'm your brother after all."

Sandy turned to Pitch and quickly stepped forward to be a human shield in between his family and his brother. Tenebris laughed hollowly.

"Aww, how cute. A little man tries to protect his little family. You poor thing", he pulled his crossbow off from his back and came off from his horse. He was two and half times taller than his younger twin brother.

Aurum backed away the kids behind her back. But Harena didn't move and inch. He just glared his brother with so much hate that it made the fear gruble in Pitch's stomack. Something that he had never used to was that he was really afraight of his own brother.

"Just die already", Tenebris said as he placed an arrow on his weapon and pulled it back and was ready to shoot. Aurum screamed Harena's name but without fear in his eyes, the sort man pulled the ropes where the camels had been bound with and with one of them he hit his brother on arm so the arrow flew far away from him and his family. Pitch yelled from pain but quickly he pulled another arrow and tried to shoot his brother again.

Sandman had stepped forward and pulled the weapon so Pitch could not shoot. They fought. Tenebris tried to pull his weapon away from the short man but Harena was ready to fight till the end for his family.

Still the fight ended quickly. Pitch was able to kick his brother on the ground and pointed him with an arrow and was ready to shoot.

"I win, Harena. Or should I call you Sandman like your little friends call you?" Tenebris hissed. But Harena wasn't down yet. He guickly took one of the Pitch's arrows that had fallen on the ground during their fight and stabbed the man right to his chest. Pitch's arrow flew away from their view and Tenebris yelled in pain.

He hit Harena on the ground again and kicked him on his chest with all power. Almost all his rips broke and his mouth opened into voiceless scream. With that, Pitch shot arrows to his family and turned to leave before he self bleeds to dead.

"Have fun with Dead, Harena..." Tenebris whispered as loudly as he could. He felt how dead was coming for him too.

Sandy looked at his family. His boys and his wife were lying on the ground arrows on their backs. Sorrow ran over his small body. They looked too still to even breath. He couldn't taste the blood without his tongue, but he felt the blood in his mouth. He was dying, he knew that. But he wanted his revenge for his family. He could not let his brother go back and kill his friends too.

With that, Harena stood back up and pulled the other rope on his hand. He swung it and it hit right on the Tenebris's horse's back. It bolted when the pain hit on it and the mare ran right over its almost dying owner. Tenebris fell on the ground, death.

Sandy couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for a horse who ran away from the desert and back to its home with its instings guiding it. The hit must have hurt the poor horse but he didn't had any other options.

In pain, he walked to his family. The sun was already rising from the horison so soon there would be too hot and they all would really die.

When he got closer, he saw that Aurum was a long dead. She had tried to take arrows for the kids but in the end she had died trying to protect them. But Sandy saw it wasn't for nothing: the arrows that were hit on the boys, weren't fatal.

Harena walked to the kids and turned them bouth so they could face him. They bouth cried in pain but still reconized him.

"S...Sandy...It hurts... It hurts.." They cried. Sandy looked hopeless. He couldn't do anything. If he pulled the arrows out, it could make bigger damage. And the kids would bouth bleed to death. But it pained him to see them suffer.

He looked at the bloody sand under the kids. Then he god an idea and ignoring his own pain and crushed lungs, he started to draw pictures in the sand. First the kids just looked at him like he had gone crazy, but then they started to feel better after eleventh image of a little beautiful fairy. Harena kept making those sand-images even when his hands were getting heavier in every second.

The kids forgot all their pain and just focused on the images. It was sweet dreaming in middle of this living nightmare. The sun was rising and the sand started to get hotter but Harena kept going. He didn't offer wonders, he didn't offer hope, he didn't offer memories, he didn't offer fun. Just dreams. But they were more powerfull than any other of those. Kids got stronger by mind after every image even when their bodies were getting weaker.

When Harena heard people coming to them, he finally let himself fall on the ground and die with his wife. People could take care of their kids now.

But we all know that he never really died. He became the first guardian. The guardian of Dreams, Sandman and his Gold Dream sand. He became chubby, because he was so full of dreams and imagination. His brother in other hand became thin because he was so empty from all feelings. Only fear, his last feeling before his death, was left to him.


	4. The Guardian of Wonders part 1

It was year 274. Twelve years before North was about to die.

23th of Dectember.

64 years-old North leaned his head on his arms and sighed heavily. His son, only son, was sick. And there was nothing he could do. It wasn't rare that in this time in Russia kids got cold and died. Winter was death. There was nothing fun in winter. It just came every year to kill many people. But not his kid. Not his beloved son.

North looked at his son, who was shivering under his planked. It was black, the same planked that North we know uses these days as a coat. But now it was only protector for the kid from cold.

His son was only 9 years old. He was deadly pale and his brown hair was heavy from cold sweat. He had always been thin but now North was able to count all his bones with just looking at the boy. And that pained him more than anything else.

"Jensen. Son, pleace. You have to eat something", North begged, but his son only stirred, looked at him with tired eyes before falling into sleep again. Sleeping made him feel a bit better but still he got weaker every single day.

North's wife walked behind his husband and put her hand on his shoulder. They were old already. They had given up from hopes to get a child. But then she finally got pregnant and Jensen was born. That was the happiest day of their life. Jensen had been their little wonder, so full of life, laughter, pranks and he was even a bit naughty and insane, but he was a good kid. North was proud about being able to call this young man his son.

That night was tough for all of them. The parents just looked at their only child and waited him to take his last breath. The kid laid there, fighting for his life. He felt the responcebility to be there for his parents. These days everyone had to look after them selves. When parents got too old to not be able to take care of them selves, they could only hope that their kids will take care of them. And Jensen wanted to take care of his old parents. He wanted them to live without worrying that they will die if they slipped over and never got up anymore.

He had to be there to take care of his parents like his parents were there when he was too young to take care of him self.

North looked out from the window. The winter storm was finally starting to calm down. Even when it was midday, it was dark outside. Like someone had locked up the sun. Winter was so depressing season for everyone. There wasn't much food, it was cold and dark. How on earth would North ever learn to love snow?

Jensen coughed. North and his wife looked quickly at him when he tried to open his tired eyes and look at his parents. Sick boy smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry about making you worry about me. I promise, I will make it up to you when I get better", Jensen whispered weakly. That made North laugh heartly tears shineing in his big eyes.

"Don't worry about that, son. Just get better and everything will be alright."

And with that Jensen fell asleep again.

It was tearing them apart. They never knew when Jensen woke up for his last time. They could only just sit there and wait.

North was sick of just waiting here doing nothing. Without even realizing it himself, he started to carve pieces off from wood stick that he held on his palm. He just sat there with his pocked knife and stick. He had never done this before, but he loved it how he was able to control something, even thought it was just a wood stick.

He made a small figure that didn't even look like something he knew. It was like small triangle shaped sprite who had long and sharp ears with big eyes and thin small hands and legs. The figure made him smile. He placed it next to his son. Maybe it cheered the kid up if.. when he woke up again.


	5. The Guardian of Wonders part 2

North wasn't sure when he had fell a sleep. Only thing he knew was that when he woke up, his son was gone.

No, not dead, at last he didn't think so. But his small wooden bed was empty. North stood up quickly and started to look for his son. He found him outside their house, with his friends.

"When I woke up, this was right next to me! I can't believe, it's like miracle!" Jensen shoved the little wooden sprite to everyone who ever stopped to look at him. Everyone smiled to the kid but adults didn't want to break his happyness by telling him that it didn't really look anything they knew.

"Jensen! Come in right now!" North yelled with horror and worry. The kid just smiled, turned around, fell over, stood back up, slipped, and finally made it back to the house. He was so excited that he didn't even see the worry on his fater's face.

"Look! Look what elves made to me!" The kid giggled. North looked confused, but played along with his kid's believes.

"Ooo, is that so?" He laughed heartly. He had no idea what the elves were, but if his son was happy, that was only thing that mattered.

"Yes! They saw that I was sick so they desited to cheer me up! Sandman made me a dream where these things were running around, looking into peoples houses to see if the kids are good! If they are, the elves will give them a present!" Jensen glowed when he spoke. North was aware of his son's believe in Sandman, but the elves were something new. He just laughed and let the kid believe in those elves.

The most important was that Jensen didn't look sick anymore. He ate food as much as they possibly could give to him and he was getting stronger in every hour. For the first time in his life, North didn't thought that winter was so bad after all.

In couple days every single kid knew about those elves and the kids started to watch their behaviour for the next year. Parents were confused. When someone asked from the kids why they suddenly started to be so kind, they just said that "so the elves would bring a present for me next year".

North was only adult who was able to see this all. It made his heart warm when the kids started really wait for next winter so the elves would come again. Winter wasn't just about death anymore, there was also one day that they desperately waited.

They didn't have many kids in their town, so North desited to give a gift to all of them. So when the first snow came, he started to make more little figures and hide them from Jensen.

When it was 24th of Dectember, he put those little figures on doorway of every house were he knew that there lived a kid. And to Jensen, he gave a special little gift: another small figure of those that the kid thought were elves. Unlike the other toys, this one was even painted. It didn't look really that good, but it was still special.

In the morning, Jensen wouldn't be any happier. He shoved his new elve toy and with every other kids he played with his gift all day long.

At evening, when the kid finally came back home, North saw that he wanted to talk to him. With that, he leaned closer to his son so the kid could whisper in his ear: I saw a man in flying sleigh with flying reindeers last night. He was the one who gave the gifts. The elves are his helpers.

Jensen looked at his fater with wide eyes. North couldn't help but laugh a bit to his son's believes. It must have been another dream from this Sandman. But he was grateful that his son didn't see the winter as dark as he saw it.


	6. The Guardian of Wonders part 3

**Someone asked me to write chapters about how the guardians reacted to that they are dead. That was a gread idea! I promise to think about that, but first I puplish these chapters. And then I have to find some time to write them. ;) But thanks about the idea! **

Year 286.

Jensen had grown up. He was 21 now. He still got an elve on 24th of Dectember even when he tried to tell his friends that he didn't believe in those elves anymore.

He was still happy every time when he found and wood elve next to his bed at morning.

This year was diffrent. When he woke up 23th of Dectember, the wooden elve stared at him with evilish grin. He put it next to the other elves. Compared to the first one, this elve had been made much better, like the maker had gotten more used to make little toys from wood.

There was another gift too. It was a long, long red tringle shaped hat. It was way too big for him but he still put it on. With a big smile, Jensen ran to his father, who sat behind his work table, making little wooden toys like every year.

"Dad! You aren't ready yet!? Christmas is tomorrow!" Jensen yelled. North looked at him with tired but happy expression on his face.

"Don't worry son, I will get it done in time with your help", North said calmly. Jensen grinned and started to make a new toy as well. Well, at last he tried. But he really sucked at this. No matter how much he tried, his brilliant gifts were never really suitable to kids. However they amused his fater so he kept doing those just to light up his fater's mood even more.

"North! We are ready!" a voice yelled with so much happyness that it really made North and Jensen jump. The wooden toy that North had been painting fell over and the paint was ruined.

"How many times I have told you to KNOCK!?" North yelled, but he really wasn't that angry what he let the person think.

The person on the door was one of the other adults from the town. He was a giant just like North. He had a coat made from bear so he looked like a big, furry bear him self.

He didn't let North's 'angryness' disturbe him much.

"Are you guys ready? There are many nice kids waiting for their presents this year", Phil, the man on the door, said with happy smile. He was so into this 'gifts to nice kids' -stuff. But no-one, not even any of the kids, loved this more than North.

"Soon. Jensen, could you please bring me my blue paint?"

Jensen stood up, took couple steps away from North, fell over his hat flying of from his head, stood up again, put the hat back on and walked to get the blue paint.

North didn't even seem to see his son's clumpyness but focused on his job. Phil looked after Jensen and then back to North. Jensen had always been really colourful person. He did things with pure instings. You made him angry, he hit you. You made him happy, he kissed you. He saw his opportunity, he ate your cookies. Sometimes it was like there were many Jensens at the same time, the kid was so fast to chanse his emotions that it was hard to keep up sometimes. Funny and adorable kid.

"North, how on earth are you going to get all these to all the kids?" Phil asked looking at a huge pile of toys. North had started to make these immidiately after he had gave the last years gifts away. He wanted to give these to every single children in the world. That was impossible, but he believed in wonders. Some day he would learn to be fast enough to make these to every kid in the world.

"With your and Jensen's help. Well not that Jensen is much help but he tires his best. And that is all what matters", North smiled. He was old. Phil knew that this would be North's last Christmas. But the man was so happy about these gifts so it was really worth to let the old man do this for the last time.

"But the winter storm is coming. We won't be able to take the gifts to everyone before it", Phil said, making North look up to him now seariously a bit angry.

"We will get these to everyone in time. Time of wonders isn't gone yet", North said before finishing his last gift.

At evening they were ready to go. Well, North was. After all he didn't let Jensen to come with him this time. Neighter he let Phil come. Storm had finally came and it was worse than they had ever expected. Phil and Jensen had tried to make him back off ass well, but North knew who important this was to children. He had to bring the toys or the kids would not believe in elves any more. Winder would be sad time of death again.

So he fought his way to hundreds of doors, left a present behind it and kept going. He had no idea how many gifts he had given already. His nose was black of cold and he didn't feel his legs anymore. Still he kept walking. Cold wind blow right throuth him into his bones and he didn't saw anything exept huge snowflakes.

Then he finally put down his last gift. It was a wooden sword for this Peter-kid. He smiled at his work. The kids will be really suprised about that the elves brought those gifts even in storm like this. It was really wonder of Christmas. He wanted to safe the kids' innocense and believes. If even one kid felt like someone really cared about them and was really ready to even die for their believes, he was happy.

North didn't even bother to try find back home in that snowstorm. He walked to one three and sat down right next to it. He couldn't help but keep smiling. He welcomed the Dead with open arms and greeted it like an old friend.

But Dead just shook his head and pointed at the moon instead.

From that day North had became the second Guardian. The guardian of wonders. Better known as Santa Claus. And finally he was able to make gifts fast enough so he could give many gifts to all children in the world. With a little help from his elves and a lot help from his Phil -named yeti.


	7. The Guardian of Hope part 1

Year 312. The year when the Easter bunny died at age of 21. The winter was coming. Well, in Italia's winter wasn't much diffrent than summer. Only colder and more rainy but snow was something you never saw here in Italia.

Oh, don't worry, our Bunnymund is Australian. He just happened to be in Italia right now. Because E. Aster Bunnymund was a soldier. And not even a bad one. He was a general of Roma's army. He was tall, handsom, strong, fast and ridiculously good with boomerangs. He had a sword, but he never used it. Only thing he was missing was the reason to fight.

He had been growing up as a soldier in Australia, but now he had somehow ended up in Roma's army. He had been rised to think that he wasn't allowed to think anything. His job was fight. Not to guestion his orders. He was like a soldier of chess. He just protected the King without any emotions or thoughts.

And Roma was the place where all the thinking was made for you. All you had to do was just let you self be tragged into darkness. To watch gladiators, who were forced to fight to death just for people's entertainmet. Constantine the Great surely knew how to keep people happy. Give them food and death and they were happy.

But Aster wasn't happy. He felt uneasy every time people got killed for no reason. He felt uneasy that there were children in the audience, screaming the other glariator to kill the other. Those kids didn't even undestand the meaning of "dead". They just went along in what their parents were doing. They propably thought that those killed gladiators were just pretending death.

Aster had enough. He stood up and walked out from the Colosseum. It made him sick to think all those innosent children's sharetted believes.

He didn't have a family on his own. Like said, he had been rised only to be a soldier. Nothing more, nothing less. But still those small people cauth his eyes every time he saw them. They were so innocent, so pure. Adults were evil and bitter about everything, but those kids still had some hope left. They still tried to believe that there was something good in the world.

Well, Aster knew it wasn't true. Hope had left this earth in the second when humans came here. Most of the kids had seen the dark side of the moon and they had lost their hopes as well. Aster couldn't blame them from that. He had seen how cruel the world can be for children.

When he arrived to small short-of-hotel where he and all his soldiers slept in, he heard a door open and a man appear on the hallway with a child.

"Hey, General Bunnymund. Take a look at this!"

Aster looked at the man. It was one of his finest soldiers, holding down a kid. The girl was only about three years old, poor girl with blonde hair. Maybe even an orpan. And that man touched her in the way that an adult shoud never touch a child.

"Let her go, mate!" Aster said angrily. The man looked at him suprised. He had thought that Aster would be more than happy to join him. But instead he told him to let go? The man didn't start to argue with the general, so he let the poor girl go and ran off.

Aster looked at the girl, who fell on her knees crying. Her cry made Aster's heart jump in pain. As gently as he could, he kneelet next to the girl. He had no idea what to do but he felt like he had to do something for the girl.

"Hey, hey, it's okay now... It's okay..." The girl backed away from him first, but when she realized that he was not going to harm her, she almost ran to him and buried her face into his shoulder. Unsure what to do, he laid his hands on the girl's back and carefully tried to give some comfort to her.

This wasn't really the first kid he had seen his own soldiers to take advantage from. It was suprisingly common among the soldiers. But he had never laid a hand on a child and he never would. Well, he wasn't surely a virgin anymore, but he still couldn't undestand how the soldiers got so desperate that they used a kid in their needs.

The girl cried on his shoulder so long that she fell a sleep. Aster didn't know what else to do, so he took the kid in his room and laid her on his bed. He self went other room, going trought his papers and maps. He was supposed to lead his army to bridge of Milvian. There would be a battle against Maxentius. Aster knew that Max had bigger army, but he had better. This battle would be really equal.


	8. The Guardian of Hope part 2

Hours later, Aster was still looking at his papers when he heard a door from his bedroom open quietly. He turned around and saw the girl peeking from the other room, too afraight to came out.

"It's okay, I'm not going to harm you. You can came here or stay there or leave for good, anything is fine to me", Aster said and turned back to his maps. He really didn't care that much what the kid did now. As long as she was safe, he was okay have her here or let her go where ever she came from.

Still he was suprised when he felt the kid pull his sleeve. The man turned to look at blue eyes, that were looking up to him. He took a piece of chocolate from his table and offered it to the girl. She ate it but didn't let her eyes leave Aster's.

"Bunny..." She said quietly. For a second Aster looked at her wondering how on earth she knew his name. But then he remembered that the other soldier had used his second name when he spoke to the general.

"You can call me Aster. I like it better than Bunny", Aster smiled. The kid shook her head and stared at him with more wide eyes.

"No, Bunny better", she said with smile. Aster's heart warmed at that smile. She looked so innocent with that smile.

"Okay, I'm Bunny. Then what is your name, kiddo?" He asked kneeling down to her level. She plushed and looked a bit shy. That was adorable.

"Sofi", she said finally and she lifted her hand and showed three fingers. "I'm this years old."

Aster laughed heartly. "Wow, you are a big girl already! Soon you are as old as I am!"

Sofi giggled.

"Y old! Never that old!"

That day was the happiest day of Aster's life so far. He showed to the girl everything he ever could. He bought her as much chocolate as she could eat, a new dress even one fluffy bunny toy. That became her favourite toy in a blink of an eye. The toy's name was Easter Bunny because Sofi wasn't very good at spelling his name right.

Even when he showed all day everything he ever could show to a kid, he still felt like the kid was teaching more things to him than he was teaching to kid. Her happy smile was something that washed all the pain from the wold away. Her innocense after everything she had gone throught made a new feeling rise inside the soldier. Feeling of hope. Maybe this world wasn't that dark after all.


	9. The Guardian of Hope part 3

**In this chapter there will be some historical legends that we really can't know if they really happend or was it just lies. Those legends however inspirated this whole story about Bunny. **

But the Battle of the Milvian Bridge was coming closer. After a couple weeks Aster had to give Sofi to one older woman to who he trusted. She had kids her own so she was more than happy to take Sofi as the thirth daughter of her.

Aster didn't felt bitter about that. He knew that Sofi was in good hands and only now she would have a normal childhood. That was something that the soldier could offer to three year old. She needed a family. Not just a fater-figure who would die any time in the battle.

But still he felt a bit sad when the kid wasn't sleeping in his bed. He had a habit to sleep on couch ever sence Sofi had lived with him. But now he didn't have time to visit at her. He had to focuse on the battle. It was evening at 27th of October. His men were getting ready for fight but he was ready already. He was born ready.

"General Bunnymund. May I speak with you?"

Aster turned away from looking on the moon and saw Constantine the Great himself coming to him. Without any real feelings of respect, he stood up and stand straight when the man walked to him.

"Of course" you piace of shit. "What is trubling you, sir?"

Constantine looked at him eye brown rised high. For a second Aster was sure that the man had heard his toughts but then the man looked at his... their soldiers who were digging moats just to make sure that they had prepeared to everything. To Aster it looked like a rabbit's tunnel.

"I need you to tell me that we are going to win this battle. Max has much more soldiers. But are these..." Constantine looked at the soldiers is face stone. ".. strong enough to beat them?"

Aster looked a bit hurt. These were his soldiers. He took the pride of training them, even thought all of them weren't really pure from their hearts. His soldiers were like chocolate: when you used it right, it will bring you joy. Use it frong, and you just get fat. Same thing with soldiers, if you used them right, whitch was deserve their respect with discipline, they were actually quite happy to cooperate. Use them wrong, which was let them do anything they wanted to, and you had an army of walking disasters.

"Of course we will, don't you mind about that. We will..." His sentence was cut off when they saw two letters appear on the sky, right in front of the moon. They were X and P. In seconds later they also saw and heard someone say _"Εν Τουτω Νικα". _

That meant "In this sign, you shall conguer". No one other than they saw it. Constantine ran immidiately off to tell about this to everyone but Aster looked it with confusion. Constantine seemed to have idea what that meant, but Bunny wasn't that sure that the man was right.

Then it hit him. He rised his boomerangs and but them one side against another.

"" They really looked like an X. In this sign, you shall conguer... Then he looked at the P. From the angle he was looking at it, one side of the moon made it look more like B.

In this sign, you shall conguer...

Slowly, he moved his boomerangs to other sides against each others. ""

Suddenly Bunny brust out to laughter. It looked like an egg. What the hell was going on? He had no idea but suddenly it just felt somehow so... liberating. Like he had suddenly woken up from deep sleep and was now able to see the whole world in new light.

"Aster! Come here, we have the battle to win!" Constantine yelled. Aster looked at him. He saw nothing great in that man. He didn't see hope in that man. So he shook his head.

"No. I'm not part of this battle. My battle is somewhere else. Everyone, who is more willing to come with me, you are the most welcome", with that he left the King he never respected in this chess. His king was somewhere else. No, his king was all the children of the world. He was their soldier, their to command. He was their hope in chess against the darkness and fear.

His men looked around. Many of them followed him, many of them stayed behind. It was seberating the chocolate from the stones. Those who shared his believes, his hope, wonders and dreams followed him. Those who didn't see hope in little children and had used them in their own needs, became stones who had nothing but dull faces and were made to guard the Warren. Never meeting the children or able to touch them, but were still fighting with their leader, Aster.

Together they fought all the winter for children who were suffering. No matter how poor or how much you had suffered, E. Aster Bunnymund came to you, give you some chocolate, stayed with you until you smiled and had the best day of your life and then he left, promising that he would be back next year.

As the winter started to turn into spring, E. Aster Bunnymund and his big hearted chocolate soldiers were killed by Constantine. But that didn't stop the Easter Bunny and his soldiers leaving chocolate eggs around the world for kids to find. That didn't stop kids believing in big bunny, who had got his bunny -look from one of children's toys all those years ago. That didn't stop the kids hoping him to return every year, start the fresh beginning of spring and summer.

And that surely didn't stop kids believing in the thirth Guardian. The guardian of Hope.


	10. The Guardian of Memories part 1

**I believe that it's not suprise to anyone that this is Tooth's story. Anyway, I just wanted to say something before you start reading: I don't hate Tooth. I just think that the other guardians were so sure about that they love children so at last one of them should be a bit "diffrent" just to make things a bit more interesting. **

Year 968.

Place, India.

And yes, this was Tooth Fairy's story. These days we know her as Toothiana MaQuamaze Olúmbra Haranecka... Let's just call her Tooth anyway. And she was rich. Beautiful like a diamond. She had everything she ever wanted and even more.

And she was selfish, arrogant, spoiled little Princess. She never did anything she absolutely didn't have to do. She never did anything what wasn't somehow usefull for her.

That was actually okay to everyone. Other people did happily everything for her. Especially men. Men did everything just to see her beautiful smile. It wasn't unusual that some men even left their families just to be allowed to serve some water to her when her own servant wasn't able to do it.

Only one shadow was in this little Princess' world: she was getting old.

No, not seariously old. She was only 22 years-old, but that still meant she was old because girls in her age was supposed to be married and have kids already. Yes, she was married in age of 14, but she still didn't have kids.

Because she hated them.

There was nothing more disgusting than kids with their messy table manners and unrespectfull way to talk to her. Their filthy hands touching all her precious jewellers and make-ups ruining them.

Even when her husband, 33 years-old handsome heir of another rich family, told her that she had to someday soon be ready to get pregnant, she wasn't going to let her beautiful body be destroyed by giving a bith to another bloody kid.

No, that would never happen.

"Toothina, I have a message for you!"

Tooth turned around slowly. Well, she kind of have to, because her dress was so heavy from all that fabric. Did she had hot? Of course she had, but you must suffer for beauty.

"Tell me", her voice was soft but strong. That made shivers go in her servant's back.

"People are asking food. Some children are starving. There is nothing left, not even bread to them", servant said without looking at Tooth. He wasn't allowed to look at her. Only if she gave a permission, you can look at her. Because ugly people can't look at beautiful things.

"Why don't they just eat cake?" Tooth said lightly, but servant knew he shouldn't answer to her guestion. She didn't even want any answer.

"Bring me good news next time, or don't bring me any news never again", Tooth said more firmly and turned away from her servant.

"But I have good news for you too."

She turned slowly around and saw that the man held a hummingbird in his arms.

As fast as she could, she walked to the man and take the bird from him. It was beautiful. It had green feathers and glorious yellow marks on its head. The bird looked at her for a second and she allowed it to look at her. Its feathers were so clean that it sparkled like freshly fallen snow. Not that she had ever saw snow, but still.

"I'm pleased. You have done well. To show my gredit, you may bring my dinner today", Tooth said without looking at her servant, who gasped with shock. Brining dinner to Tooth meant that he was allowed to spend his time in the same room with Tooth while she ate. God, that was the same as marry her in the spot! Well, to him and most of the men at last.

"I... I have also bad news for you..." He said slowly earning glare from Tooth. He may lose his chanse to bring dinner for Tooth, but he had to tell this. "Your sisters are here.."

"WHAT!?" Tooth screamed with anger. She didn't have time to back up her promice about letting the man bring her dinner when suddenly there was fourteen little girls running in her room. With horror Tooth looked when her sisters, ages around 2 to 13.

This would be the worst day of her life.


	11. The Guardian of Memories part 2

Tooth's sisters looked almost exactly like her. They were like mini-Tooths. They respected her, loved her, adored her and even copied her almost in any ways. But still Tooth hated them. They were so messy. The worst ones were her sisters who were twins. Four twins. They just drove her crazy. The oldest twins were bouth 13, then there was one 12 years old, then again 10 years old twins, and again 9 years old twins, then 8, 7, 6 years olds, then 5 years old twins again, then 3 and 2 years olds.

Boys? Well, Tooth had a little brother, but he a year younger than she was, so he had a life on his own already. 16 kids huh? Mind you, that was quite normal number of kids at that time in India. So you realice now how Tooth felt like she was getting "old"? She had to give a birth to many, MANY kids. And you really can't have them too often.

Her mother had been 16 when she gave a birth to her. So their mother was now 38. Amazing, huh?

But none of THIS was amazing!

"Rezhina! Get off from my bed! Pathina, stop ruining my dress!" Tooth screamed, trying to control the disaster. Really, how much damage couple kid can do?

When Tooth turned around, she saw how one of the 9 years old twins opened her garden's door. She had wanted her garden be right next to her room. Big mistake.

"Trisihina! DON'T..!" But it was too late. Curious kid opened the door. All Tooth's beautiful hummingbirds, thousands of them, flew free in her room. She loved them, they were beautiful, but she didn't still want them all around her room!

"That's it..." She said but no-one heard her in middle of noisy birds. She walked to her sister and without any warning, she slapped her on face.

All her sisters went quiet but the birds kept making noice.

"Look what you have done! My whole room is ruined!" Tooth screamed to her sister, who looked up to her with horror on her little face. She started to cry. Tooth had expected it to happen and was actually really glad when the kid ran off, holding her cheek.

Other sisters got out from the room as well, leaving Tooth alone with her birds. She was just about to leave as well, when she suddenly saw something sparkle on the floor.

She bend down and picked it up. It was a small tooth. It was surely Trisihina's. Tooth couldn't help but wonder how something so disgusting was after all so bretty. She didn't know why but she kept the tooth when she walked out from her room.


	12. The Guardian of Memories part 3

In no time hummingbirds in her room wasn't the biggest problem to our little princess.

"What is it? Tell me!" Tooth shouted angrily when her servant looked away from her, trying to find the right words.

"Well... People are not very happy. They are desperate and they want food. They are ready to fight for it", servant said quietly, before first time in his time of being a servant, he looked straight into Tooth's beautiful eyes. He almost lost his voice for that. "They are ready to kill you."

Tooth turned around and looked out from the window of her huge dining room. The people were really trying their best by trying to get into her palace. They were using everything you could image to be used as weapons: knives, stones, wood sticks, someone even had wooden spoon. They were really angry.

"We must get you into safety", the servant said. Tooth was just about to get into safety but then something just klicked in her head. She must be crazy for saying this but

"No. Take my sisters into safety first. They are not part of this and they shall not be harmed because of my mistakes, got it?" Tooth said firmly. The servant just stared at her with open mouth. For first time in her life she really put someone else before herself.

She turned around only to face her servant who was just standing there.

"Don't just stand there looking like a fish on dry land, get them into safety, NOW!" She ordered. The servant jumped a bit and ran away.

Tooth turned to look at the people who were fighting their way throught her guards. She swallowed. It was werid. She wasn't worried about herself but her sisters. She still wasn't sure did she like this new feeling.

Then the people passed her guards. She turned away from the window and leaving her beautiful high-heels behind, she ran upstairs where her sisters were.

All her sisters were in the highest tower of the palace. That was the safest place. All they were sitting on the floor, close to each other. Shivering from fear. Tooth couldn't help but stand on the doorway and stare them. She had caused this. Her sisters had nothing to do with this and still they were tragged into this.

She had to do something to make it better for them.

"Hey, ladies.. Do you remember when couple years ago we played in the garden of our old house? The garden was so big and beautiful in summer, remember?" Tooth asked as she sat down and took her youngest sister on her arms.

Her sister hugged her tightly. The older sisters looked at each other. What was Tooth doing?

Tooth contiuned on talking, repeating their best memories of childhood. They all started to tell their best moments in their lifes. One story after another, they started to forget their fears and they really enjoyed this. Spending time with their beloved big sister who usually was so distant.

Tooth was a bit shoked when she realized that she actually liked this too. Her sisters knew almost everything about her. They had grown together after all. And she loved that they understood her.

There was nothing closer to you in the world but your siblings. Tooth realized how much she really loved them. All their diffrent tempramentes. Some of her sisters were clean from hair to toe. Others were a bit more messy. Like teeth you don't brush so often. But they all were beautiful in their own way. And she loved them. Loved them with all her heart.

When Tooth heard noices coming from the stairs, she stood up, excused herself and told her sisters that everything will be fine. With that, she left the room without any of her sisters knowing what she was about to do.

She was going to safe them. Safe their lifes and memories. Tooth wanted them to remember her as loving big sister and not the tyran who she may have been almost her whole life.

She walked down the stairs. The people ran towards her with their weapons ready. They were shoked of her beauty for first so she had time to talk to them for couple seconds.

"Here I am. Do what you want to me, but you will not go any furter up to the tower. Understood?" Tooth said. People didn't really listen to her.

Tooth felt the pain when a kitchen knife stabbed her in her heart. But then there was nothing. Nothing but memories of a beautiful girl who had everything but never loved nothing but her sisters.

Tooth loved every single tooth she got in her hands. They were so similar with her sisters. Every single one of them were diffrent. They all had diffrent memories. And that was the reason why she was a guardian.

She was the Tooth Fairy. The Guardian of Memories. Who loved nothing but all children's teeth, her friends and her fairies. She loved her life. There were nothing better than bretty teeth with blood and gum on them.

**I'm sorry about taking so long before I puplished this! What can I say, I have been in school and went to work after that so I really didn't have time just sit down and start to write.**

You think this ended here? Nope! I have some new ideas for this. It might take a while before I finish them because right now I'm supposed to go to work... Life is not fun at all when you have to grow up and start to act like an adult... Nyah, I'm still a child from my mind. 3 


End file.
